The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary
by Shadow Kieri
Summary: Secretaries and bosses. Vice principals and principals. It's all the same. They have to get along. But when they don't, only chaos and embarassment will come out of it. AthrunxCagalli fiction.
1. Where Are Jobs When You Need Them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny... I don't deserve it.

* * *

_**The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary  
**_

_**Chapter 1, Where Are Jobs When You Need Them?

* * *

**_**Cagalli Hibiki's Room**

"Damn it! Where are the jobs when you desperately need them!" howled Cagalli in mad anger.

"Calm down, Cagalli." soothed Kira as he brought her garlic bread.

"Why should I? Your life is perfect! You're 21 years old, you have Lacus, and you're the boss of an majorly large business company!" wailed the blonde, who was clutching her hair like crazy. "AND THE JOB I JUST HAD WAS..." She couldn't continue.

**Flashback:**

_"Hello, Mr. Seylan. I'm your new secretary."_

_Yuuna gazed at the body of his secretary._

_'Not bad. Not bad at all. Big chest, fairly large bottom, delicate curves... she's in.' thought Yuuna, drooling._

_"Um... sir, may I ask why you're drooling?"_

_"Sure... it's because of my thirst for you, my honey." whispered Yuuna seductively._

_"... excuse me, sir?"_

_"You heard me." Yuuna said, and grabbed her and pulled her into a room that just randomly popped out of nowhere. She, I mean, he pushed Cagalli onto the bed, and ripped her clothing off, and his own too. He gazed at her, and was about to start his job when she exploded._

_"YOU GET OFF ME YOU SICK MINDED, PERVERTED, WORTHLESS, STUPID, AND JOB-LESS FREAK! I'M NOT GONNA LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO AN A--HOLE LIKE YOU, SO F-CK OFF RIGHT NOW! OR YOU'RE GONNA GET A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Cagalli had put on the remains of her clothes, and was grabbing the bed with one hand. She shook Yuuna off, and smashed the bed on top of him. Then, she left in tears._

**End of Flashback**

"Uh... oh yeah! Athrun, you know, that---"

"That despicable blue-haired freak? Yah. I know. What about him?"

"-sigh- Why do you hate him sooo much?"

"Cause he broke the house down with his fangirls, just because I called him a freak."

"Ah. I remember now. Anyways, he's looking for a vice-principal for his school... and for a secretary in his weekend job."

"I'm in."

"Be warned though, sis, that he kicked every single vice principal and secretary out after 1 hour."

"Did anyone last longer?"

"If you call 1 hour and 1 nanosecond longer."

"Oh... WELL I'M TOUGH ENOUGH TO FACE THAT HOPELESS JERK!" cheered Cagalli, and Kira sighed, and rang up Athrun.

"Hey, Athrun? It's me, Kira."

"Huh, oh, hi Kira. Why the call?"

"Well... I told Cagal---"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THAT BLONDIE FREAK?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT! SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, she wants to apply for both the secretary job and vice principal job."

"Will she be able to handle it?"

"You met her. What do you think?"

"I think I'll have fun."

"Okay... do you accept?"

"Yup."

"Great. When is she to come?"

"On Saturday. 5 days from now."

"Got that. See ya, pal."

"Okay. Bye!"

And Kira hung up.

"Saturday?"

"Yup. Good luck, Cagalli."

"Thanks." replied the now comforted blonde, who was smiling at her brother.

After Kira left her room, she dropped her act.

"DAMNIT! OUT OF ALL THE JOBS IN THE WORLD, I JUST HAVE TO BE WITH ZALA! AAAAAH!" Cagalli's outburst alarmed Kira, and he toppled down the rest of the stairs.

"CAGALLI!"

"Oh shoot... first priority. STOP WORRYING ABOUT THE JOBS AND RUN TO SAVE MY DEAR GODLIKE LIFE!" yelled Cagalli in horror, and jumped out the window as soon as Kira knocked her door down.

"CAGALLI! I WILL FIND YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!" Kira threatened, then stormed off, veins popping.

"That turned out wrong... he sounded like Yuuna when I saw him on the streets..." muttered Cagalli under her breath, then climbed back into her room, and tried her best to fix her door. "DAMN YOU KIRA!" she screamed in anger, but regretted it 1 nanosecond later when Kira was right in front of her.

"Uh oh..."

**Five Hurtful Hours Later**

"... AND IF YOU EVER ALARM ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I SHALL BURN YOU AND KILL YOU AND HURT YOU MYSELF, MY DEAR LITTLE SISTER!" ended Kira, but immediately found his mistake. 'I guess this fight won't finish that quick...' he thought, as Cagalli launched in her reasons that SHE was the older twin.**  
**

After the amber orbed blonde finished her argument with Kira, she invited him to eat the garlic bread he gave her ages ago with her.

"Sure... why not?" he grinned, not noticing Cagalli's evil stare. He bit into one, then 5 seconds later, he started choking.

"CAGALLI!" he rasped, spitting out the poison she inserted into it, and was about to kill her when he saw her sleeping on her bed. 'Maybe next time... when she awakes.' he thought, then tucked her in and left, leaving the stupid broken door open, since there was really no way to close it in it's current state.

Kira was just about to enter his room when he figured something out. 'Wait a second there... it's 2 in the afternoon! Cag never takes naps... PLUS HOW DID IT ONLY TAKE HER 10 SECONDS TO FALL ASLEEP!' his thoughts bursted, and he ran towards Cagalli's room, only to find a note.

_Hiya Kira,_

_Can't believe you fell for it. I had to run, so you'd still have a sister... an alive one for that. I'm going to the mall to buy some clothing, since my work clothes were torn... well, you know. Anyways, please fix my door. I need privacy. And this time, install a metal one, so you will not break it down. I can't have my door being repaired every single day, now can I?_

_I'll bring some food back for dinner, cuz I won't be back that soon. Oh yah, Lacus is coming over for dinner. Prepare the table and stuff, will ya? Thanks. _

_Love ya, and fix my door,_

_Cagalli _

"Wow. Hey, maybe... YAH! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! I'll call right now..." he screeched in delight as he called someone. After the excited brunette hung up, he remembered the metal door he had to build. 'Damn it... I shouldn't have broken it.'

* * *

**At Eternal Mall**

Cagalli had just entered the mall, and was in the best clothing shop there was, which was Campbell's Fashion. She was fed up, when Meer came along.

"Cagalli!" Meer spotted Cagalli, who was sitting there like a lost duck.

"Huh... OH! MEER!" Cagalli jumped up and hugged Meer.

"Hey! Wassup? I heard you were raped by Yuuna! Are you okay?" worried Meer.

Meer was Cagalli's old friend, and they were really close together. She was almost always there to help Cagalli, and Cagalli same to her. They hung out with, Shiho, Lacus, Miriallia (Milly), and Stellar.

"I'm okay. I'm here to find another suit, I'm working for that Zala freak."

"What, you mean Athrun Zala? Wow. You better watch out! Meyrin Hawke and Lunamaria Hawke, the Hawke sisters, are MAD about him. They're the reason secretaries don't last. They threaten them sooo badly, and the one that lasted 1 hour and 1 nanosecond was almost killed!" warned Meer, as she skipped around, trying to find the old suit Cagalli was wearing. But she stopped.

"Wait a second, Zala always provides the clothes!"

"He does? Oh, sorry for taking up your time, Meer!"

"It's okay, it was nice seeing you again!"

"I know. Hey, on Wednesday, wanna hang out with us? Meaning Laccy, Shi, Milly, and Stell? At this place, then we're gonna go watch a movie or something..." added Meer excitedly.

"Sure! Why not? After I start working for the freak, I won't be able to go out as much..."

"I pity you. Anyways, see ya!"

"Okay! Bye, Meer!"

"Bye Caga!"

Cagalli made her way back home, again. 'I went to the mall for nothing... OH SHOOT. DINNER!' the blonde freaked out and dashed into the mall, wondering what to get for dinner.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: My newest story... The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary... chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it! I'm still working on Dullindal High School, so don't worry! And sorry about the Yuuna and Cagalli encounter... and please no flames about what I added about Meyrin and Lunamaria. I just needed to help Meer out since she is one of my 'okay characters'! _**

**Cagalli: -reads what happens- Hey, what did Kira do?**

**Lacus: Yeah, Shadow-san, what did Kira-kun do?**

**Kira: Something evil... **

**Me: Drop the formal cr-p, Lacus.**

**Lacus: -is shocked- Yes, Shadow-s--- I mean Shadow!**

**Cagalli: Weird. Anyways, hope you liked the first chapter!  
**

**Athrun: Look, it's the stupid blondie.**

**Kira: ATHRUN! -grabs a knife-**

**Athrun: Sh-t... AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me and Lacus: Poor Athrun...**

**Athrun: -comes back- I'm not poor!**

**Cagalli: -rolls eyes- Please read and review! **


	2. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!

* * *

**_The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary_**

**_Chapter 2, The Dinner_**

**_

* * *

_**Previously...

"I'm okay. I'm here to find another suit, I'm working for that Zala freak."

"What, you mean Athrun Zala? Wow. You better watch out! Meyrin Hawke and Lunamaria Hawke, the Hawke sisters, are MAD about him. They're the reason secretaries don't last. They threaten them sooo badly, and the one that lasted 1 hour and 1 nanosecond was almost killed!" warned Meer, as she skipped around, trying to find the old suit Cagalli was wearing. But she stopped.

"Wait a second, Zala always provides the clothes!"

"He does? Oh, sorry for taking up your time, Meer!"

"It's okay, it was nice seeing you again!"

"I know. Hey, on Wednesday, wanna hang out with us? Meaning Laccy, Shi, Milly, and Stell? At this place, then we're gonna go watch a movie or something..." added Meer excitedly.

"Sure! Why not? After I start working for the freak, I won't be able to go out as much..."

"I pity you. Anyways, see ya!"

"Okay! Bye, Meer!"

"Bye Caga!"

Cagalli made her way back home, again. 'I went to the mall for nothing... OH SHOOT. DINNER!' the blonde freaked out and dashed into the mall, wondering what to get for dinner.

* * *

**Eternal Mall, Fast Food Court**

"Damn it! What should I buy?" fumed Cagalli as she looked around for something to buy. She sighed, and called Kira. "Kira? It's Cagalli."

"Cagalli! What are you doing?"

"Buying food! But I dunno what to buy!"

"Oh... how about Chinese? Or just some sushi stuff?"

"Chinese stuff. We eat Japanese stuff WAY too much, Kir."

"True. Okay, see ya!"

"Bye Kir-kir!"

"Shut up, don't call me that! Oh yah, I invited a friend over to dinner, so buy more."

"WHAT! Oh well, okay. Bye!"

"Bye, sis."

And Cagalli stalked off to find a Chinese store so she could get dinner.

**-Five Minutes Later-**

'Hmmm... Taste of Shanghai? Sounds good! But what should I buy...?' thought Cagalli. She spaced out, choosing some food, and didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her.

"CAGALLI!"

"AAAAAAAAAH! WTF!" screamed Cagalli as she got startled by a male voice. She spun around, flamethrower ready.

"Whoa, calm, Cag."

"Ahmed? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work at Taste of Shanghai."

"Really? Oh, I need to buy some food for a dinner of 4..."

"Ah. I'll give you whatever you want for free!"

"Seriously, Ahmed? Oh thanks!"

After what seemed like a second to Ahmed, Cagalli had already recieved her food. She thanked him, and was about to leave, when the Ahmed struck. He grabbed her and tried to kiss her.

"Ahmed, what the hell?" yelled Cagalli, trying to kick him off.

"I need, to be your first kiss..." replied Ahmed evilly, and kept on trying.

"My first kiss? Sorry. It was taken by a blue haired freak! (A/N: -cough- Athywathy -cough-)"

"... why?"

"By accident. NOW GET OFF ME BEFORE I SERIOUSLY GET PISSED OFF!" By now, Cagalli's voice could be heard in Europe (she's in PLANTs right now). This caused Meer, who heard her friend's pissed off voice, to run to the fast food court. She quickly looked around for a blonde girl, and saw one that was trying to kill a brunette, and ran towards her.

'Please don't tell me that's Kira...' begged Meer in her mind, knowing that if it was, this fight was gonna take hours.

"... AND BE WARNED! I'M NEVER EVER GONNA TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" finished Cagalli, then took her flamethrower which was dropped on the floor when she saw Ahmed.

"Cagalli! NOOO!" wailed Meer, but was too late. All that was left of Ahmed was a burnt figure. Cagalli muttered a quick 'oooops', then grabbed her stuff and made a run for it. Thankfully, everyone in the mall hated Ahmed for taking advantage of Cagalli, so they didn't really care, and Ahmed got fired from his job.

"Damn that friggin' a--hole... if he comes near me again, I'll burnt him with my own hands..." mumbled Cagalli furiously, her face red with anger.

"Cagalli!"

"Oh, Meer!"

"Sorry for bringing you bad news, but..."

"Am I gonna be arrested?"

"Uh, no, but..."

"Am I gonna be kicked out of this mall forever!"

"NO! But..."

"AM I GONNA GET KILLED?"

"GOD DAMNIT, NO, CAGALLI!"

This shocked both Meer and Cagalli. In her whole lifetime, Cagalli had never seen Meer blow up like that.

"Uh... gomen, Cagalli! It's just that... that dude you were trying to kill? He didn't die."

There were a few moments of peaceful silence in the mall, and Meer, knowing what was gonna happen, excused herself and ran 85 miles away from the mall, and waited until the mall was safe.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT! THAT STUPID AS-MED DIDN'T DIE! AND I WASTED MY FLAMETHROWER! ON THAT PATHETIC FAGGOT? DAAAAMN! IF ONLY I USED A KNIFE AND STABBED HIM! OR BETTER, A BAZOOKA TO BLAST HIM TO NOWHERE! BUT SERIOUSLY! HOW COME HE SURVIVED!" exploded Cagalli, making the mall shake with her pissed off voice. Several people near her went deaf. Some glass (it covered the ceiling) broke and clashed down, killing 5 people. And it scared EVERYONE in the mall... except an unfazed dude who was just continuing shopping for dinner.

'Was that the voice of that blondie freak I just heard?' wondered Athrun, as he wondered what to buy.

After 1 hour later, everyone returned to their original job, and Meer pranced back into the mall, and threw ice over Cagalli, making her shiver.

"Are you okay, Cagi?"

"Yah... fine. Next time, I swear, I SHALL TELL AS-MED HE IS WORSE THAN THAT STUPID ZALA BLUE HAIRED FREAK I HAVE TO WORK FOR!"

'I guess it was.' sighed Athrun as he heard the last part, and just left to go to his car.

"Calm, Cagi, calm."

"I am. Well, I have to go. See ya'll later, Meer!"

"Okay, remember on Wednesday!"

"Gotcha." and that ended their 'happy' conversation in the mall.

* * *

**Back at the Hibikis' Residence**

Athrun, after getting in his car, drove to where he was supposed to have dinner that night. He sighed, then rang the doorbell.

**DING DONG**

Kira, who was cleaning the table and setting it up with Lacus (who arrived when Cagalli was trying to kill Ahmed) heard the doorbell and ran to open the door.

"Athrun!"

"Hiya Kira. I bought some stuff for dinner."

"... oh shoot."

"What?"

"Cagalli went out purposely to get us dinner..."

"So what? We can eat both..."

"Ah. That seriously proves you don't know her well, Athrun!" giggled Lacus as she heard their conversation.

"True. He only met her once... for a so-called friendly meeting."

"... she better behave when she works for me." warned Athrun.

"She probably..." began Kira.

"WILL NEVER BEHAVE FOR A BLUE HAIRED FREAK!" finished Cagalli, shocking Lacus, Athrun, and Kira most of all.

"Cagalli! You're here!" cheered Lacus, making Cagalli grin before turning on to Kira, who was hiding behind Athrun, whose eyebrows were raised.

"Um... hi Cags."

"Hello, my currently _alive_ brother!"

"Ah sh-t."

**-3 hours later- 10:00pm  
**

"... IF YOU EVER INVITE THIS ZALA FREAK INTO MY HOUSE AGAIN, I SHALL PERMANATELY MAKE SURE YOU DON'T RETURN TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING!" shouted Cagalli, and stopped her ranting.

"Are you done yet? I'm really hungry." asked Athrun, his eyebrows still raised.

"You shut your trap, blue haired freak. Get out, NOW."

"This isn't your house..."

"For your information, blue haired jerk, after you crashed my house down with YOUR mental fangirls, I had to buy this house with MY own money, for me and Kira."

"Oh. Which house did you like better?"

"NEITHER! CUZ NOW BOTH HOUSES HAVE ZALA FREAK GERMS CONTAMINATING IT!"

"Awww... I can he---"

"You keep your help to yourself."

"Ah, Cagalli, why don't we just eat right now? I am getting a bit hungry..." noted Lacus delicately.

"Oh, sorry, Lac."

"It's okay."

"So..." Kira gulped, then continued the death question, "who's food are we gonna eat?"

"What do you mean by that, Kira?" questioned Cagalli.

"Athrun brought food too..."

"WHAT!"

"I did," added Athrun, "and I remember hearing a girl, or was it a boys? Anyways, I heard this girl screaming about hating this Assmed dude more than this Zala blue haired freak dude at the mall... and how she/he didn't manage to kill the 'Assmed' person..."

"... you were there?" hissed Cagalli, and both Lacus and Kira, who knew her well, immediately grabbed onto her arms.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"WHAT? FIRST MY BROTHER INVITED YOU HERE, AND THEN YOU STALK ME TO THE MALL, AND NOW YOU BOUGHT FOOD WHEN I ALREADY BOUGHT! WHAT MORE CAN YOU DO TO ME!"

"Uh, let's see. Command you in any way I wa---"

"EXPLAIN ZALA."

"I'm gonna be your boss in 5 days..."

Cagalli fainted.

"That was amusing." remarked Athrun and got kicked out of the house by Kira, along with his food, which fell on his head. "What the hell was that for!" roared the blue haired freak with spaghetti on his head.

"For ticking Cags off. You're gonna have to adapt to her temper, or you're not gonna get a good worker for you!" called Kira, and slammed the door in Athrun's face.

"Well, I'm sure my school and office will be amused with a very... hot tempered vice principal and secretary... I can't wait until she starts working..." Athrun was surprised he had a smile on his face.

* * *

**Inside Cagalli's Room, improved with a metal door**

Kira had placed Cagalli on her bed, and covered her with the blanket. He sighed. Then, walked into the metal door.

"DAMNIT! I knew I shouldn't have installed this! The other door didn't hurt when I walked into it!" howled Kira, then hushed, scared of his sister waking up. Then he sneaked downstairs, and ate the food Cagalli bought together. What a romantic dinner... not to mention insane...

"How do you think Cags and Athrun are gonna get along?" questioned Lacus randomly.

"I think... one of them might die soon."

"Ah..." Lacus didn't need to question how or why.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Hehe... finished chapter 2. :D I hope you guys liked it! And I just created a LJ account... ShadowNaka. :D Feel free to add me... I'm friendless. :D Anyways, I know I told most of you reviewers that I was gonna kill Yuuna, well I think I'll leave that until chapter 5 or 6. But I will kill Yuuna! And Ahmed. _**

**Ahmed: I'm lost.**

**Cagalli: YOU!**

**Ahmed: Oh cr-p!**

**Cagalli: -brings out her bazooka- PREPARE TO TAKE A LONG JOURNEY TO THE WORLD OF THE UNLIVING!**

**Kira and Lacus quickly try and restrain her.**

**Kira: Don't kill him!**

**Cagalli: WHY THE HELL NOT!**

**Kira: He's a brunette! I love brunettes!**

**Cagalli: OMG! LACUS! HE LOVES BRUNETTES!**

**Lacus: Kira! -smacks him so hard he flies to Mars-**

**Athrun: -raises eyebrows-**

**Shadow: IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?**

**Athrun: Apparently, no.**

**Shadow: THEN DO SOMETHING ELSE!**

**Athrun: I am. I'm breathing, talking, blinking, ra---**

**Shadow: WHAT THE HELL! SHUT UP! And please review! And I hope you liked this... boring chapter. :D __**


	3. The Second and Third Kiss

Disclaimer: Really, I'm too lazy to repeat it! IT'S: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR YUUNA WOULD NOT BE IN IT!

* * *

**_The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary_**

**_Chapter 3, The Second and Third Kiss  
_**

* * *

**Tuesday Morning, Hibiki Residence**

**Cagalli's Room**

"Ugh... sooo tired..." yawned Cagalli and she sat up on her bed. She looked around her room with half-opened eyes, and she noticed the metal door. 'So Kira DID install one...'

"Cagalli! What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes, or cereal?" called Kira, who was in the kitchen with Lacus (who slept over at their house, but no nasty stuff happened), preparing their breakfast.

"Um... what are you guys having?"

"Pancakes, with strawberry sauce." replied Lacus, who was waiting patiently for the answer.

"Oh, then I'll have some pancakes too."

"Strawberry sauce?" questioned Lacus.

"Sure, why not?" answered Cagalli as she fell off her bed with a thump, "OW!"

"Cagalli, are you alright?" yelled Kira as he raced to her room and banged into the door... again. This time, he forgot it was there (he's kinda blind, eh?).

"Whoa, Kira, you okay?" asked Cagalli as she opened the door, rubbing her head, and seeing her brother on the floor with dizzy eyes.

"I see... chibi Athruns! So cute..." muttered Kira, in Dizzyland.

"WHAT!"

"Chibi Athruns! They're flying around me!" cheered Kira, making Cagalli raise her eyebrows.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT BLUE HAIRED FREAK'S NAME AGAIN!"

"Athrun? What's wrong with Athrun? Do you like him? You're blushing!" gabbled Kira, laughing like a maniac.

"NO! It's just that I have to work for him!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Athrun and Cagalli, lying in a bed! Having lots of s-e-x! First comes marriage, then comes s-x, then comes that baby in the baby carr---"

**SLAP!**

Cagalli had slapped Kira on the cheek, red from anger. This knocked Kira out of Dizzyland.

"Huh... ow! Cagi, that hurt!"

"Well, next time, be careful with what you said."

"What did I say?"

"... nevermind. I'm not saying it..."

"Fine. Be that way!" mumbled Kira, and skipped downstairs to the fresh smell of strawberry pancakes, followed by Cagalli. "Hey, sis, you didn't brush your teeth yet..." that made Cagalli run back upstairs and brush her teeth.

**At The Breakfast Table**

"Ohayoo, Cagalli."

"Hi, Lacus." greeted the blonde in return as the pink princess dumped 5 pancakes on her plate.

"Oh, and Kira and Cagalli?" asked Lacus, trying to get their attention, "I invited Athrun over forlunch, for Cagi and him to apologize."

"WHAT!" the angered amber-orbed girl was just about to turn the table over when Kira interrupted.

"Or we'll have him sleepover... in your room."

"Nevermind. He can come." panicked Cagalli, nodding her head like an obedient dog.

"Good. He's coming in around 1 hour."

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Hush, Cagi. Don't wake the neighbours up!" scolded Lacus as she finished her first pancake.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"Wow, Cagi. I thought you were gonna wear a skirt!" shouted Kira.

"No way." responded Cagalli, checking her light blue jeans and turquoise t-shirt.

"Aw, come on, Cags! You need to impress Athrun, and show him that you're able to take him on!"

"I can do that in these kinda clothes. Now shut up."

**DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**

Cagalli ran downstairs with a red face and ripped the door open, and glared at the emerald-orbed man standing there.

"Is there a reason to why you're glaring at me?" wondered Athrun out loud.

"Yes, there is."

"Then tell me."

"RINGING THE DOORBELL ONCE IS ENOUGH, YOU BLUE HAIRED FREAK! NOW IT'S NOT GONNA STOP FOR 5 MINUTES!"

"Oh, sooo sorry."

Cagalli just shook off his apology and stepped out of the doorframe to fix that irritating doorbell. However, she tripped, and accidently kissed Zala on the lips.

**Zala's POV**

Oh wow... she's stilla good kisser... should I let go? NO WAY...

**Cag's POV**

WHAT! NOT AGAIN! MY SECOND KISS TO THIS STUPID FREAK?

**Flashback:**

_"SHUT UP YOU STUPID A--HOLE! GET OUTTA MY SITE!" screamed the hot-tempered blonde, who was dark red from dark anger. She stepped up and was about to slap that silly blue haired freak when she tripped (she's clumsy) and knocked Athrun down, falling on top of him. 4 quick seconds later, their lips 'accidently' (according to Athrun, who had a sly smile on his face, and a red hand mark) met. Cagalli tried to get off him, but Athrun held on to her to 5 more seconds. After they both got up, they were silent._

_"Talk, will you, Cagi?" teased Athrun, using the nickname only Lacus and Kira were able to use._

_"Never, get, in, my, way, AGAIN!" yelled Cagalli, and slapped him on the left cheek. Then she stormed out of the courtyard._

_'She's a good kisser...' thought Athrun pervertedly._

**End of Flashback.**

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

Cagalli tried to tear herself away from this perverted moron, who was trying to explore her mouth, but with no sucess. He didn't know that Kira was gonna enter his overprotective mode, and tried to explore again and again.

"Athrun..." warned Kira, but Athrun didn't hear a thing, cuz he was too busy kissing Cagalli like mad. This just caused Kira to grab a knife and throw it at Athrun's head. It managed to whiz right through his hair, making a few strands flutter to the floor. Athrun broke apart from Cagalli, panting like there was not gonna be another hour of life left. But that was too much for Cagalli, without air. She fainted, falling into Athrun's 'waiting' arms.

"AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

"Oh sh-t." muttered Athrun as Kira starting yelling at him.

**-6 hours later-**

Athrun was still at their house, sitting beside Cagalli's bed.

'Why do I feel this way? Why did I hold her longer? Even though I knew she was gonna kill me? Am I..." Athrun's rapid thoughts paused when Cagalli stirred and sat up. She spotted Athrun right away, and screamed.

"PERVERT! KIRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she wailed, and Kira came storming in.

"CAGI! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"WHY THE F-CK IS HE," here she stabbed a finger at Athrun's eye, "HERE!".

"Oh. He choked you unconcious while you guys were having a nice first kiss."

"Actually, Kira, that was the second." grinned Athrun slyly.

"WHAT!"

"I have to admit, this kiss was better, only if Cagalli let me enter her mouth..." chuckled Athrun, making Cagalli blush.

"WWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"But then again... those two were my only kisses in my whole entire life..." sighed the naughty-minded blue haired jerk.

"..." Kira and Cagalli were speechless.

"That's it. I'm setting some rules of my own for when I work for you." snapped Cagalli, furious.

"Okay. Name them."

"1. No 'love' crap every again. 2. No harassing me. 3. No seductive crap." recited Cagalli angrily.

"Fine with me. Wait. Does rapin-"

"That is not to happen." hissed Kira, his purple eyes flashing.

"Fine... holding hands?"

"Nuh uh." retorted Cagalli, her hands crossed.

"Is gazing at you allowed?"

"I guess so..."

As soon as Athrun heard that, he began looking at her chest area. Cagalli noticed this and threw a pillow at his head.

"Actually, nevermind. It's not allowed either."

"Damnit." cursed Athrun.

"Playboy." teased Lacus, as she skipped into the room.

"True. I need to introduce you to my current girlfriend. I'll invite her to meet you, Cagi. Her name is Meyrin."

"First thing. Don't ever call me Cagi. Just call me Hibiki. Second thing, you tell your girlfriend and her sister to keep outta my way or you're not gonna like Meyrin anymore cuz of her ugliness." warned Cagalli, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? They won't bother you."

"Sure..."

"Whatever. What would I have to wear?"

"Ahhh... the good part." chuckled Athrun, then began his list, "for the vice principal job, you can wear ANY FORMAL clothing you want. As for the secretary job, I'll be providing a formal t-shirt with a short skirt."

"Uh oh... let's leave this house right now, Kira." begged Lacus, and Kira agreed. They both sneaked out of the house, and waited until the coast was safe again.

"A SKIRT? DID I HEAR RIGHT?"

"Do you have hearing problems?"

"A SKIRT? WHY A SKIRT?"

"Let's see... to show off your pretty legs?"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW I HAVE PRETTY LEGS OR NOT?"

"Uh..."

-few moments of peaceful silence- Lacus and Kira thought it was safe to enter, and re-entered the house.

"OMG YOU STUPID PERVERT! YOU PERVERT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I AM NOT GONNA WEAR A SKIRT NO MATTER WHAT AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE ME!" roared Cagalli, making the whole house shake, and making poor Athrun slide off his chair, and making Lacus and Kira fall over on top of each other.

"Uh... fine. You can wear a mini-skirt..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ZALA?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all! I just said you could wear your panties there..."

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

This pissed Cagalli off, so she slapped Athrun 10 times; 5 times on each cheek, then she kicked him out the window.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA WEAR A SKIRT! I'M GONNA WEAR PANTS AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"Ugh... I was hoping you'd wear revealing clothing..."

"I HEARD THAT ZALA! NOW SCRAM BEFORE I SERIOUSLY LOSE MY TEMPER!"

Athrun heeded this warning this time, and jumped into his car, accidently starting it as soon as he jumped in, and since he drove an automatic... it started driving around like mad, making the poor rider experience a few moments near hell.

* * *

**Back At The Hibiki Residence, 2 Hours Later**

Athrun sighed, as he knocked on the door this time. 'I better not screw up this time, or I'm not gonna have a happy time at work...' Kira opened the door, and raised one eyebrow when he saw who it was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Blue Haired Freak."

"Awww... come on! Don't tell me you're calling me that too!"

"Sorry to tell, but I am."

"Ugh. Anyways, can I say sorry to Cagalli?"

"... Cagi! The Blue Haired Freak called you by your name!"

After a few moments of silence, it was interrupted by what sounded like a stampede of angry buffolos. Only this was more scarier and louder.

"BLUE HAIRED FREAK! HOW DARE YOU CA---" screamed Cagalli as soon as she reached the doorway but was stopped as Athrun kissed her deliberately on the lips. This shocked Cagalli sooo much, she opened her mouth (big mistake, Cagi...) and Athrun took this chance to explore her mouth. But Cagalli was still strong, and kicked him 'there', and he flew into a tree outside.

"YOU MORON! NOW YOU TAKE MY THIRD KISS! IF YOU KISS ME ONCE MORE TIME, I SWEAR! I SHALL KILL YOU, ASSMED, AND FUUCKA!" and the door slammed.

"AAAAAAH! GOD DAMNIT! NOW I'LL BE KILLED AT WORK!" moaned Athrun in pain, and sighed, and 'carefully' entered his car, afraid of what happened last time.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Heehee... lots of you guys asked for a flashback of Athrun and Cagalli's first kiss... so here it is... along with the second and third kiss. :D One of the reviewers also wanted me to make Athrun inferior to Cagalli, SO HA!_**

**Cagalli: THAT B-ST-RD! HOW DARE HE!**

**Athrun: Which one? Assmed or Fuuka?**

**Kira: I think you should run, Blue Haired Freak.**

**Lacus: I agree. Run for your life, if you cherish it, Zala.**

**Athrun: WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME?**

**Shadow: THEY TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ALREADY! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU. -brings out fire sword-**

**Cagalli: Hey, cool, can I have it?**

**Shadow: After I'm done with Athrun. -chases him around-**

**Athrun: AHHHHH! SAVE ME!**

**Kira and Lacus: Wow... anyways! Hope you liked this boring chapter and review! REVIEW GALORE! **


	4. The Movies Gave Way to Unexpectedness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny! But I do own myself. :D

* * *

_**The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary**_

_**Chapter 4, The Movies Gave Way to Unexpectedness**_

_**

* * *

**_**Wednesday, Hibiki Residence**

"Oi, Kira! I'm going out with Lacus, Meer, Stellar, Shiho, and Miriallia! Go cook your own lunch and dinner, I'm eating with them!" hollered Cagalli, waiting for her brother's reply.

"What? Oh, okay. See ya." replied the busy brunette, who was typing like mad on his computer.

"See ya, Kira. Please don't burn the house down!" giggled Cagalli and sped out of the house before Kira began his temper tantrum.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I DON'T BURN THE STUP---" and on and on.

Cagalli made her way to the main street, and bumped into this red-head.

"Ugh! How dare you bump into me! Do you know who I am?" gasped the red-head, wiping herself with a tissue.

"Um... a disgrace to red-heads that thinks so much of herself?" suggested Cagalli, eyebrow raised.

"Ugh! NO! I'm the girlfriend of the famous and s-xy Athrun Zala! I'm Meyrin Hawke He would never pay attention to you!" retorted Meyrin, fluffing her hair.

"... he did. Just ask him about a hot-tempered girl, and beg him to tell you everything about her. Now, get out of my way before I use a bazooka on you." scoffed Cagalli, and Meyrin squeaked and ran away, and tripped over a fire hydrant. "Blindie." added Cagalli, and continued on her way.

"MEYRIN! MEYRIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" screamed a magenta-haired girl, who looked older than Meyrin and just as ugly (to Cagalli).

"Are you looking for her?" asked Cagalli sarcastically, pointing her thumb over her back to a person that had dizzy-eyes and was lying on the floor."

"Oh my God, she's gonna be late for her date with Athrun! OH MY GOD. WHAT IF SHE..." panicked Lunamaria.

"Chipped a nail?" Cagalli couldn't wait for the reaction.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Lunamaria, and pushed Cagalli away, to 'save' her sister.

"Talk about thanks." muttered Cagalli, and ran towards Eternal Mall.

* * *

**Eternal Mall, Campbell Fashion**

"I wonder what's taking Cagalli so long." mumbled Shiho, spinning around.

"I dunno. Maybe she met up with Zala?" suggested Meer, looking at Lacus (Meer looks like her original self, except her eyes are larger).

"If she did, we'd have to wait here forever." was the simple reply.

"Why?" questioned Stellar suspiciously.

"Oh, some little things here and there sent them off."

"What?" Milly was starting to get hyper.

"They shared their first, second, and third kiss with each other." Silence came after Lacus made that remark, and shock was tinged in the air as well.

"The first, second, and third? Oh wow..." gasped Meer and Milly, eyes wide open.

"Let me make a guess. She killed him?" gaped Shiho.

"Almost. He also was a pervert around her..."

"Oh golly... but isn't he with Hawke-chan?" whispered Stellar with worry.

"Don't call her that, Stell. Call her a disgrace to red-heads that thinks so much of herself." panted Cagalli as she ran towards them.

"Cagalli! Okay!" cheered Stellar, and hugged her.

"Whoa, whoa. Anyways, I met a disgrace to red-heads that thinks so much of herself, and a magenta-haired." added Cagalli as they walked towards the theatre.

"They weren't nice, were they?" Meer gazed at Cagalli.

"Nope."

"Thought so." sniffed Shiho.

"Anyways, what movie?" Lacus was staring at the list of movies.

"How about... er... Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest?" asked Milly, also looking at the list.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Shiho and Stellar, and they bought tickets and scurried in, not noticing a certain someone looking their way. The someone turned on their cellphone, and phoned 4 people, and quickly also bought 5 tickets and waited for people to come.

* * *

**Inside Theatre 1**

"Oh golly, I wonder what it's about!" shivered Stellar, holding Cagalli's arm.

"It's not scary, Stell, so don't worry." soothed Cagalli, patting Stellar on the head (they treat each other like sisters).

"O-o-okay..." stammered Stellar, but didn't loosen her grip on Cagalli's arm.

"It's starting!" gasped Meer, and inmediately, all 6 friends started watching, not seeing 5 people slid up in the seats behind them. Somewhere during the movie, a scene almost made the 6 friends scream, but a someone put his hand over Cagalli's mouth.

"Cagalli, remember me?" whispered the someone seductively in Cagalli's ear, making her jump. She spun her head around. Why, it was none other than the blue haired freak She opened her mouth to scream when he kissed her passionately. She clamped her mouth shut on his lip, and he yelped. She glared at him with her beautiful orbs.

"You stalker..." the blonde was extremely pissed that she couldn't even watch a movie without the blue-haired freak irritating her.

"Well of course... I need to know you more since you'll be working for me..." whispered Athrun, looking at those fierce amber eyes.

"Fine. But stop bugging me," huffed Cagalli, and cringed when Athrun slid into the seat beside her, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Sitting beside you, what else?" Athrun put his arm around Cagalli and pulled her away from Stellar and closer to him.

"GAH! Let go of me! Go kiss the disgrace to red-heads!" screamed Cagalli, trying to push Athrun's arm off of her.

"Who?" Athrun didn't know of Meyrin's new name yet.

"Meyrin! Now let go of me! Go to your stupid girlfriend!" whined Cagalli, still struggling, but Athrun was a co-ordinator, so she was no match.

"Meyrin? Oh yeah. I'm planning on dumping her soon."

"Playboy." muttered a voice from the row behind Cagalli's.

"DEARKA!" gasped Miriallia, and the so-called Dearka sighed.

"Hiya, Milly! You still remember me, eh?" Dearka chuckled, making Miriallia punch him.

"Oooh, Dearka's gettin' pwned by a Natural girl!"

"JOULE?" Shiho was flabbergasted.

"DON'T CALL ME JOULE, WOMAN!"

"DON'T CALL ME WOMAN! I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW!"

"My, my! They do fight a lot..." sighed Lacus sadly, and almost fell off her chair when she saw the familiar brunette with purple eyes. "Kira!"

"Lacus, nice to see you in this kind of situation."

"Uh, yes!"

While those two were having a pleasant conversation, Meer and Stellar were ticked off.

"Why did 4 boys have to come!" complained Stellar, pouting (she got this tactic from Cagalli).

"Correction, Stellar, 5 boys!" Shinn grinned at her.

"SHINN!" cheered Stellar, and hugged her.

"Man, I really should get a boyfriend soon..." moaned Meer, jealous of Stellar and Shinn.

"DAMNIT ZALA, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"Why should I? After all, you should get use to this, cuz you're the one I'll be after next."

"Oooh, I'm so scared!"

"You should be... honey." Athrun emphasized the word 'honey'.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU F-CKING PLAYBOY!"

"Calm down, sweetie!"

"ANOTHER RULE! NEVER CALL ME DISGUSTING NAMES LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Then, does Mrs. Z---"

"And no, Athrun, Mrs. Zala is not allowed." snapped Kira, breaking his pleasant convo with Lacus.

"Darnit. WHY!" groaned Athrun really, really, loudly.

"Shut up! You're gonna get us kicked out of the theatre!" hissed the female blonde, bringing out a bazooka, and aiming for Athrun.

"Um, sorry, ma'ams and sirs, but you'll have to leave due to complaints of other watchers. Please leave now. Thank you!" reported a movie person, and all 11 of them trudged out of the movie theatre. Cagalli exploded at Athrun when they left.

"DARN! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU STALKING ME, WE WASTED MONEY ON A MOVIE WE BARELY STARTED! I HATE YOU!"

"And I love you."

"... what!"

"You heard me, I love you."

"Sure you do, now shut up the hell up!"

"Ma'ams and sirs! Please leave the mall, you're frightening other customers!" pleaded a mall guard, and all 11 of them trudged out of the mall this time.

"DAMNIT ZALA!"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"AH! Cagalli, why'd you do that!"

"YOU GOT US KICKED OUT OF THE THEATRE AND THE MALL!"

"... sorry. But did the 4th kiss make up for it all?"

"4th...?" Cagalli didn't remember for the time being, so the other 9 quickly sped off, scared of what will happen when she does. "Oh... ZALA!"

**SLAP! SLAP!** **SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"OW!"

"YOU DESERVED IT, YOU FAG!" screeched Cagalli, and stormed off back to her house to eat.

* * *

**Hibiki Residence**

"Anyways, since someone got us kicked out of the movies, why don't we just watch some DVDs?" suggested Kira lamely, and the other 10 nodded meekly.

"What movies do you have?" asked Athrun, who was sitting beside Cagalli (he apologized 100 times before she forgave him), but he didn't touch her or he'd be killed.

"The Ring, Dark Water, The Grudge..." trailed Kira, looking at the DVDs.

"THE GRUDGE!" screamed everyone except for Kira, who was waiting for a reply.

"The Grudge it is." sighed Kira, and popped the CD in. It began, and everyone except for Athrun and Cagalli became scared like little pussies. Finally, the part where the lady crawls down the stairs made everyone scream (except for Athrun who had watched this millions of times). Cagalli actually held on to Athrun, and Athrun just smiled. He stroked her hair as she buried her head into his sweater.

After the movie, Athrun was in heaven. Cagalli had snuggled up to him for the rest of the movie!

"Hi Cagalli, so will you go out with me now?" he asked, excited.

"No! I only did that so you'll finally get a share of you wanted! Now no more crap while I'm working for you!"

"DAMNIT!"

"Loser." chuckled Shinn.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Hehe... sorry for the late update! But I was on writer's block AND on vacation, so sorry! This chapter is not funny, I know, so flames are welcome:D_**

**Cags: ATHRUN SHALL DIE!**

**Mey: What! Ugh! NO! **

**Luna: Don't break my sister's heart, you lowlife!**

**Cags: She had one? o.O**

**Ath: LOL**

**Mey: ATHYWATHY-KUN!**

**Cags: LOL! Now that's funny!**

**Ath: Cagalli, save me!**

**Cags: No way. -takes out fire blade that Shadow gave to her after she killed Zala- Prepare to die, Zala.**

**Ath: NOOOO!**

**Shad: Good job, Cags. :D Please review! And I hope you hated it. :)_  
_**


	5. The First Day of a Secretary

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny... :( Wish I did, though. :D

* * *

_**The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary**_

_**Chapter 5, First Day of a Secretary**_

_**

* * *

**_**Sunday Morning, Hibiki Residence**

"Cagalli, are you gonna be alright?" asked Kira with worry, looking at the blonde packing.

"Kira! That's the 518th time you asked! I said, I'M FINE!" hollered Cagalli, glaring at the now frightened brunette.

"S-s-sorry! I'm just worried..." the brunette scratched his head.

"Ara, ara! Cagalli's going to be just fine, Kira, she's a strong girl! And I'm sure Kira's just caring for you, Cagalli!" soothed Lacus, who was there to help.

"Caring for me my a--! He's over-protective, God darnit!" accused Cagalli, eyes narrowed at the not sweat-dropping brunette.

"Are you guys done arguing yet? We're gonna be late for work." grumbled the grouchy blue-haired freak.

"No! And mind your own business, jerk!" snapped the pissed off blonde, then ran upstairs to get one last thing.

"ANOTHER PEN! DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH!" Athrun gaped at the blonde with disbelief.

"Is there a problem with bringing another one, _Boss_?" smirked Cagalli.

"YES! YOU HAVE WAY TOO MANY!"

"What's wrong with bringing 518 pens?"

"I TOLD YOU, THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

"But, but, what if I run out?" the blonde was laughing in her mind, but kept a calm and cool face.

"UGH! Whatever! Let's go." Athrun carried all the boxes to his car, and pushed Cagalli into the passenger seat in the front.

"Bye Kira! Bye Lacus! See ya later!" called Cagalli, waving like mad as Athrun drove the car to his office. "Oh cr-p... forgot the formal clothes!"

"WHAT?" Athrun looked Cagalli up and down, and sighed, "You can wear that... just don't forget next time."

"Thank you!"

"You're not welcome."

"Talk about giving graditude." huffed Cagalli.

* * *

**Athrun's Office; Mechanical Toys Corp.**

**18th Floor**

"Oooh, so is this your office?" wondered Cagalli, looking everywhere.

"Yup. You'll be working in the room next to mine." said Athrun, putting her boxes in her room.

"Sooo... what kinda work do you have for me?"

"Here, get yourself set up first, then I'll give you what you have to work on, okay?"

"Sure, Boss."

"Call me Athrun."

"..." Cagalli gave no reply, but just kept on getting her stuff set up, "Do you have a drawer where I can put these 518 pens?"

"Yup. There." pointed Athrun, at a cubby near the wall.

"Thanks," Cagalli place 500 in there, then kept 18 on her desk, "okay, I'm ready for work!"

"Alright. Anyways, here are 2,000,000,000 sheets that need wor---"

"TWO MILLION!"

"Yes, are you deaf, Cagalli? These are the sheets that previous secretaries didn't finish..."

"Please, don't call me Cagalli. And let me guess... they never even got started."

"Precisely."

"Damnit." cursed the blonde, looking at the pile of sheets in front of her.

"I expect them to be done by noon, Cagalli."

"BY NOON!"

"By noon," repeated Athrun, looking at his golden watch, "in 4 hours."

"WHAT!"

"If you want to finish, get working now." commanded Athrun, then left her office.

"Stupid Zala." she spat out, then started working.

In 3 hours, she finished 1 million sheets, sweating like crazy, having to phone some crazy people that spoke alien, check the computer for some dead people, erase some cr-ppy stuff here and there. She panted, as she looked at the first sheet for the second half.

"Hold on a second here... there's something wrong..." Cagalli gazed at the sheet in front of her, then raphidly shot through the rest of the sheets, "ah... so..." Cagalli smirked, then got to work.

After half an hour, she called Athrun to her office.

"Done so early, Cagalli?" he recieved no reply. Instead, a paper airplane whizzed through the air right onto his eyeball, "OW! WTF!"

A spitball flew through the air and landed on his nose, and a paper ball came after. This continued continuously, until all 1,000,000,000 sheets were glued on him.

"Next time you want to play dirty, Zala, I advise you to think twice. Now move, I need to eat in peace." giggled Cagalli, and pushed him out, where he landed on the floor, making a woman who was passing by scream in horror as she saw this man with paper everywhere on him, and no part of him was seeable.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" this scream was enough to alert the whole office.

"Holy hell." gasped Dearka and Yzak as they saw their boss, laying on the floor there.

"There's no doubt..." began Dearka.

"That Cagalli gave him what he deserved for giving her twice the work, the second half just another exact copy of the first." finished Yzak, who started to laugh at Athrun.

"Shut up, Yzak, and get the paper off me!" roared Athrun, which scared the whole office more that this paper man could talk.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Meyrin had stepped into the office, and saw this... man with paper everywhere on him, "WHERE'S ATHYWATHY!"

"He's there." snorted Cagalli, who had stepped out of the office to laugh at what was happening.

"Him! He can't be! My man is beautiful, not this... paper ball!"

"SHUT UP MEYRIN!" came the angry voice from the paper lying on the floor.

"A-a-athywathy?"

"GOD! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"ATHYWATHY! IT'S YOU! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"

"MY GOD DAMN NEW SECRETARY!"

Meyrin glared at Cagalli, who was blowing a bubble with gum. She raised an eyebrow at Meyrin, then spat the gum at her eye. Sadly, she missed, and it flew onto her nose.

"Whoopsie. That was supposed to go on your eye.." remarked the amber-orbed secretary, and she just sneered and trotted back into her office, leaving Meyrin screaming in horror.

"MY NOSE! MY NOSE!" was all the red-head could scream.

"DAMN MEYRIN! SHUT UP! FROM THIS SECOND ON, YOU'RE NO LONGER MY FRIGGIN' GIRLFRIEND!" shouted the blue-haired paper ball man.

"W-w-what! You shouldn't be blaming me! You should fire that stupid b-tch!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN B-TCH! YOU'RE THE B-TCH! CAGALLI IS TONS BETTER THAN YOU!"

"It can't be... you're... d-d-dumping me... f-f-for her!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!"

This shocked Meyrin sooo much, she forgot about forcing the secretary of the day off the job, and she ran home, tripping over 18 fire hydrants (she got stuck on one, with that gum on her nose), making bystanders laugh.

"Now, down to business. CAGALLI! HELP ME GET THIS PAPER OFF!"

"Sorry, Boss, no can do." mocked Cagalli, looking at the paper man with amusement.

"Please?"

"Heck no."

"I beg you! I won't do this again!"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes!"

"There are two lessons though!"

"What's the second one?" pleaded Athrun.

"Fine. But since I told you, you're gonna have to find someone else to help you. Second lesson: I will never save you from my wrath." concluded Cagalli, then dashed back into her office to finished her lunch.

Yzak and Dearka sighed, then, with the help of the other workers, they peeled all 1 million sheets off him. But Athrun was already unconcious, due to the lack of oxygen.

"I guess it's... AN EARLY DISMISSAL!" cheered Dearka, and everyone in the office trampled over Athrun in their rush to get home so early and at lunch. Everyone, except Cagalli, who was still in her office. Finally, she walked out of her office. She noticed Athrun, and sighed.

"Damnit. Now I have to take you home..." mumbled Cagalli, and carried Athrun downstairs, where it was deserted with papers everywhere, not noticing how the blue-haired man was savouring this moment with pleasure.

* * *

**On the streets**

"Ugh, how much do you weigh?" hissed the blonde, still not aware that the man on her back was concious. She walked to her house, but before she turned into her street, a disgrace to purple-haired people (A/N: ME! HOW DARE THAT PERSON!) popped out of thet bushes and hugged her, making the blue-haired man fall of her back and almost break his spine.

"CAGALLI! MY HONEY!"

"YUUNA!"

"You still remember me, my honey!"

"You got that right, you b-st-rd! YOU RAPED ME!"

"And you left me there..." whimpered Yuuna, making a puppy face, which disgusted Cagalli to her bone. This, angered Athrun so much, he jumped up and kicked Yuuna in the place where he needed to... well, you understand.

"You keep away from my girlfriend, you disgrace to Shadow!" threatened Athrun, and kicked him infertile (A/N: -cough- -cough- Dullindal -cough- High -cough- School! -cough- -cough-).

"Y-y-your girlfriend?" exclaimed Cagalli and Yuuna at the same time.

"Correct, you infertile man. If you dare touch her again..." started Athrun.

"Correction; you won't be able to cuz I'll using my bazooka on you right now. Step aside, _sweetheart._" mocked Cagalli, playing along with Athrun, then grabbed out her bazooka, and tossed Athrun flamethrower.

"On the count of three," whispered Athrun, "One... two... THREE!"

Yuuna got blown to pieces, and there were all burnt. Cagalli and Athun sweat-dropped, looking at each other nervously.

"Why don't we just... bury his remains?" suggested Cagalli, and Athrun nodded quickly. They speedily buried him, and hid the bazooka and flamethrower. Then they walked off like any dear girlfriend and boyfriend, ignoring congrats from other people, who hated Yuuna to hell. After they reached the Hibiki Residence, Athrun stopped Cagalli.

"Sooo... are we really girlfriend and boyfriend?" he asked hopfully. Cagalli stared at him.

"Are you mad, Boss Zala? HELL NO!" she screamed, and slapped him 18 times on each cheek, then stormed off into the house with Athrun chasing after her, holding his burning cheeks.

"But Cagalli--- oh my sore eyes..." he gasped, as he and Cagalli witnessed something that is Rated M. Lacus and Kira immediately stopped, blushed, and got their clothes on.

"My... eyes..." stuttered Cagalli, hiding in a small corner with water, trying to wash her eyes clean of the scene she just saw. Athrun did the same, except he accidently used soap and burned his eyes.

"Um... why are you guys back so early...?" asked Kira nevously.

"Some... office... problems..." replied Cagalli, furiously washing her eyes.

"Ah... well..." Lacus was lost at words, "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Sure!" reported Cagalli, and told them all about what she did to Athrun, as they sat on the couch (Athrun was trying to get soap out of his eyes).

**-25 minutes later-**

"OMG REALLY!" choked Kira, as Cagalli finished her story (Athrun was still in the washroom, trying to get soap out of his eyes), "Athrun! YOU GOT PWNED BY MY SISTER!"

"Shut up, Kira." was the muffled reply of Athrun as he desperately tried to get soap out of his eyes.

"Here, I'll help you!" called Cagalli, as she quickly made a paper airplane, and slipped into the washroom. 8 seconds later, she emerged out of the washroom, while Athrun was hollering his loud cries of pain.

"Tsk, tsk." sighed Lacus, who was trying to restrain from laughing like Kira (who was rolling on the floor laughing).

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter, and that this made up for the horrible chapter before. :D **_

**Ghost of Yuuna: I'm DEAD!**

**Cagalli: -cheers-**

**Athrun: YAY!**

**Kira: What happened to him?**

**Cagalli: Oh. We killed him.**

**Lacus: Oh my.**

**Shadow:D**

**Yzak: YAY! EARLY END OF WORK!**

**Dearka: Now more time to make out with Milly.**

**Miriallia: DEARKA! -waves the fire blade CAgalli lent her-**

**Dearka: Sh-t!**

**Shadow: GO MILLY! Anyways, please review (I WANT MILLIONS! xD Joking) and hope you hated this unfunny (if it's a word) chapter! **


	6. The Unlucky Day of a Secretary

Disclaimer: I do not own/pwn Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny (thank God I don't, I'll die of work)!

* * *

_**The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary**_

_**Chapter 6, The Unlucky Day of a Secretary**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sunday Morning, Hibiki Residence**

"Cagalli, hurry up! You're gonna get Athrun pissed off again!" hollered Kira, trying to keep a safe distance away from Athrun, who looked liable to explode any moment.

"He's always pissed..." was the muffled reply of the sleepy blonde.

"But Cagalli, he's gonna burn down the house again!"

"I don't care... then we can get a new one and that one, we won't let Zala in, so the house won't be contaminated."

By this time, Athrun was getting so angered, there were dark auras surrounding him, and Kira and Lacus instinctedly edged away, scared of the playboy's reaction.

"HECK IT, CAGALLI! JUST COME DOWN ALREADY! OR I'M GONNA FIRE YOU!" roared Athrun, just seconds away from Seed mode.

"WHAT! Okay, I'm hurrying up!" panicked Cagalli, and dashed into the bathroom door, forgetting it was closed. She twirled around from dizzyness, and slammed onto the wooden floorboards.

"Cagalli!" gasped Athrun, losing his Seed mode, and ran up to hold Cagalli.

"I see... 9 Athruns! What a nightmare..." muttered Cagalli, waking up when Athrun held her.

"What!" the poor boss was confused, then he looked at her, and started drooling.

The blonde was wearing green panties, and an almost see-through green t-shirt. Kira was observing Athrun, when he saw drool slippping out of his mouth, he immediately grew pissed, and tried to stab the blunette with a blade, but Lacus held him back, fearful of her fiancee. Some drool fell on Cagalli's shoulder, and she snapped out of her weird mode. She looked at Athrun, and wiped some saliva off her shoulder. She gazed at Athrun's startling emerald eyes, but shook her head raphidly. Cagalli sighed, and stopped. She stared at her clothing, then at Athrun's drooling mouth.

"YOU PERVERT!" was the scream of the pissed off blonde, and she kicked Athrun into the basement onto some weights. After she threw some dirty socks down on him, she entered the washroom and slammed the door shut.

"That, Zala, is a another lesson for you." snorted Kira, looking down at his sock-covered friend.

"Shut up, Kira. A lesson for you, is to never do it in front of us!"

"Hey, that was your fault for coming home early!"

Finally, Cagalli stomped out of the washroom, and down the stairs. Kira gave her some hash browns to eat on the way, Cagalli happily accepted. Athrun trudged out of the basement, and gaped at Cagalli's formal clothing. It was a t-shirt (those formal ones), with pants (similar pants to what Cagalli wears onboard the Archangel in GSD).

"Hey, stop looking at my sister!" complained Kira, slapping Athrun.

"Fine, fine!" grumbled the blunette, and the blonde and blunette entered Athrun's car, not exchanging a word throughout the whole trip.

* * *

**Zala's Office**

"So, what's today's work? Another extra pile?" asked Cagalli, looking at her boss.

"Uh, no. I learned my lesson." Athrun sweat-dropped, and Cagalli sighed.

"Then hurry up. I don't have all day." commanded Cagalli.

"Hey, who's the boss here?" the blunette was doing a pouting face, and the blonde just sighed.

"Fine, fine. Just tell me what I have to do." the secretary rubbed her temples, glaring at her boss.

"Well, you're just gonna recieve a lot of calls... we just produced a new toy, called the Athrun Figure."

"Oh wow. Are you sure you're just not making that to make yourself more popular, Mr. I'm-so-darn-popular-and-I'm-glad-cuz-I-like-girls?" mocked Cagalli.

"Well, are you cheery, Miss. I-love-my-boss-so-darn-much?"

"ZALA!"

"Shoot." Athrun dashed out of the office, narrowly avoiding the flying pens (now Cagalli only has 400) his secretary threw at him.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU, ZALA!"

"Then you l---"

"IN YOUR HECKING DREAMS!"

"Awww..." Athrun pretended to pout once again, and entered the secretary's room once again, and faced the blonde's evil stare.

"That's all I have to do? Just pick up calls and respond?"

"Yup. And write down all of their comments on the figure. Have fun!" sneered Athrun, and leaped out of the room. Cagalli raised her eyebrow, and realized.

"CURSE YOU ZALA!"

Athrun snickered, while Yzak and Dearka just sighed, shaking their heads.

"When is he ever gonna learn?" Dearka asked, and Yzak shrugged.

**In Cagalli's Office**

'Stupid Zala... he just made a darn toy to make me pissed!' thought Cagalli, as she answered her 99th phone call in 5 minutes.

"Hello? Is this Mechanical Toy Corporation?" a voice burst out of the phone.

"Well duh! What the hell do you want?" snapped Cagalli.

"Oh! Uh... I just want to say that your new Athrun Figure is sooo hot! I mean, like, what a big 'thingy'!" and the girl hung up, leaving Cagalli to gap at the phone, and at her hand. She wrote everything down.

"Oh God. What have I done?" she stared at the paper, but just got out of it as her 100th phone came in.

"Hello, this is Mechanical Toy Corporation." mumbled Cagalli, staring at the door of her office.

"Hey! I just want to tell your, that your newest figure is like, the perfect pair for another doll; the Cagalli Figure!"

"... ZALA!"

"Hello, sweetie."

"SWEETIE MY A--!"

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that! I'll let you in my bed!"

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID FREAK!" and she hung up on her laughing boss, blushing. Cagalli sighed, as she picked up her 101st.

"Hello?"

"This is MT Corp, right?"

"Mechanical Toys, yes."

"Ah, I just want to tell you that the Athrun Figure should be WAY bigger, so I, can have s-x with it! That's all! Toodles!" and the guy hung up. Yes. A MALE. Cagalli almost fainted at the male voice.

**RING! RING!**

"Mechanical Toy Corporation. How can I help you?" grumbled the blonde, glaring at the ceiling, hand ready to write.

"Hey, this is Kira. Man, those Athrun Figures are hot!"

"Don't try and toy with me, K--- WAIT! DEARKA!"

"Sh-t! Athrun, she found out it's me!" and the line went dead. Cagalli stood up, phone in hand, and she dashed next door, where Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun were staring at her.

"Hello, Boss." she smirked, then exploded. She threw the phone at Athrun's head. Bingo! It hit him in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for, sweetheart?"

"SWEETHEART MY A--! Now you listen here. You're either gonna stop pranking me with those phone calls you made your workers do, or, I leave, and torture you while I'm gone."

"Why? Don't tell me you're gonna go to my house!"

"In your wildest and nastiest dreams, Zala. First thing; you go to my room---"

"Your room? Sure. But reminder; I'm not bringing a condum..."

"ZALA!"

"Sorry. Continue?"

"You go to my OFFICE---"

"Well, I think the room is comfier, and but why not?" Cagalli threw a stapler at his head, and this time, it did not miss.

"I mean it Zala. Now you take a look at the comments! IT'S NASTIER THAN LOOKING AT YOU!"

"Um... Miss. Cagalli... how come our phone isn't plugged? Where can we plug it?" whimpered Dearka, acting random.

"PLUG IT IN YOUR A--!"

"..." everyone except for Cagalli was speechless at her cruel remark. She stomped back into her office to doodle.

When she entered her office, Meyrin and Lunamaria were standing there, with Ahmed.

"Oh why, it's the disgraces to the world!"

"Don't make a move on my husband, Hibiki, or you're gonna regret it!" threatened Meyrin, and Cagalli mocked her.

"Don't make a move to kill me, Hawke, I'm scared!"

"I'm glad you are." retorted Meyrin, not sensing sarcasm.

"Cagalli, I repeat. Do not cheat on me!" wailed Ahmed, puppy-eyeing her.

"What! What the hell---" she was cut off when Ahmed tore her clothes apart. She slumped to the floor, trying to cover herself.

"I repeat, my darling, don't cheat on me for that mutant freak." hissed Ahmed, and suddenly french-kissed her, exploring her mouth. Cagalli tried to keep him off, without her clothes falling to the floor.

"STOP IT AHMED!" she screamed, and somehow, Yzak heard it and peeked in the room. He gaped, and warned Athrun immediately, who was staring at pictures of Cagalli (he stole them from Kira).

"Athrun! There's this mad man trying to rape Cagalli!" panted Yzak, and Dearka and Athrun stared at him. Athrun made his move, and dashed to her office, where he saw Cagalli limp, on the floor, shivering, and Ahmed slowly taking his clothes off.

"Cagalli!" gasped Athrun, and held her close to him.

"Who are you?" snapped Ahmed, stopping his current job.

"Her boyfriend. Who are YOU?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Excuse me? She's mine, and only mine." growled Athrun, putting Cagalli on the floor, not noticing Meyrin and Lunamaria sneaking towards her. Ahmed just smirked, and clicked a button. Knives shot at him, and he grimaced in pain, not being able to dodge them. He turned around, hoping and praying Cagalli was alright.

She wasn't. Lunamaria and Meyrin had damaged her, so badly, she was bruised and bleeding. He panicked, and shouted for Yzak and Dearka, who broke the door down (the door fell on Lunamaria), and shooed them out the window (remember, they work on the 18th floor!).

"Athrun, Cagalli, are you guys alright?" Dearka looked at them both with concern.

"Yeah, I am," huffed Athrun, taking out the non-pointy knives, "but she isn't! Take her to the hospital NOW!"

"Yes, sir." mocked Yzak, and seconds later, the ambulance came and took the opposites away.

**In the Ambulance**

"Cagalli... I'm so sorry... this would've never happened if I hadn't protected you better..." whispered Athrun, holding the concious Cagalli close to him, and hugging her.

"A-a-athrun... it's ok-k-kay... it wasn't y-your fault..." rasped Cagalli, staring at her saviour.

"Yes it was, Cagalli!" the weak blonde shook her head, and smiled at him, before pecking him on the lips, and falling unconcious once more.

"Cagalli!" gasped Athrun, and shouted at the drivers to hurry up.

* * *

**Hakuya Hospital**

Athrun stayed by Cagalli's side, after he was bandaged and cleaned. He gazed at her suffering form, not being able to take it anymore. He burst into tears.

'First you, mother... now Cagalli... God, must you torture me? With the deaths of the closest people to me?' thought Athrun, sobbing.

"Um... sir, may I have a word with you? Outside?" asked Docter Mwu, looking at the young adult with concern.

"Sure..." muttered Athrun, and followed him outside.

"Fortunately, Miss. Hibiki here survived that rash attack. However... there is something I must tell you." Mwu continued on, and Athrun gasped at what he heard.

"Cagalli... she..."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: CLIFFY! YAY:) I'm kinda dissapointed at the number of reviews for this, so SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS! And send some suggestions, and critism (sp?)! I really need to improve my work! Visit my profile for my other stories:) Thank you!**_

**Kira: DAMN YOU ATHRUN!**

**Athrun: WHAT!**

**Kira: I don't know.**

**Shadow: Thank God he doesn't know.**

**Athrun: He doesn't?**

**Shadow: No.**

**Lacus: Know what?**

**Shadow: Nothing! JUST REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW:) Even though this chapter sucked like hell as usual. :( I'm a bad author -scolds myself-  
**


	7. Remember Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

_**The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary**_

_**Chapter 7, Remember Me?**_

_**(ATTENTION! Whenever Cagalli's speeches are in these: ' It means she wrote what she wants to say)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hakuya Hospital**

"Fortunately, Miss. Hibiki here survived that rash attack. However... there is something I must tell you." Mwu continued on, and Athrun gasped at what he heard.

"Cagalli... she..."

----------------------

"Cagalli... she... LOST HER MEMORY! HOW!"

"Well, we're not sure ourselves... she also went... um... mute and blind..." Docter Mwu shuffled his feet, staring at the floor.

"WHAT! How do you know for sure?"

"We did a check on her, apparently, she had a bad head injury, and doesn't remember anything. Probably her head damage caused some other effects. So... she probably doesn't remember ANYTHING, is mute, and blind."

"Anything?" Athrun gaped at him in disbelief.

"Actually, we're not sure how much she lost, so when she awakes, you can ask her." and with that, Docter Mwu sighed with relief. His job was done.

* * *

**With Cagalli and Athrun**

Athrun re-entered Cagalli's hospital room, and sat on a chair beside her bed. He gazed at her resting form, and traced some of the bruises that were marked on her arm. This made the blonde shudder, and stir.

"Cagalli?" panicked Athrun, seeing her open one feeble eye.

"..." the frightened blonde shot up in bed, not being able to make a sound, and started to flail around, making Athrun stumble back.

"Calm down! You're safe!" assured the blunette, making the blonde stop, and flop back onto her bed.

"..." the blonde grabbed around for a paper and pen, and asked, 'Who am I? Who are you? Where am I?

'Don't tell me this is for real! Don't! Please don't!' the blunette thought, but Cagalli broke his thoughts.

She slapped him, doing a pouting face at him. Athrun just had to smile, while holding his cheek. That pouting face... certainly for one thing; her strength didn't fall.

"You're Cagalli Hibiki. I'm Athrun Zala. You're in a hospital, suffering some... injuries."

At that precise moment, Kira, Lacus, Milly, Meer, Shiho, Stellar, Yzak, Dearka, and Shinn burst into the room, panting, sweating, and out of breath.

"Cagalli!" gasped Kira, and ran to hug his sister, who just stared at the brunette with confusion.

'Athrun, who is he?' Cagalli poked the blunette furiously, making Athrun complain. showing him her questions (Cagalli can still write).

"Hey, stop that! He's Kira Hibiki, your twin brother."

'My... twin... brother... who's older?' wrote Cagalli.

The others were lost. They didn't know Cagalli lost her memory; only the fact that she was hurt badly.

"Athrun, you better explain yourself." commanded Shiho, also very lost, but pissed as well.

"Fine. Let's leave, I don't want her to know." sighed Athrun, and all 10 of them trudged out of the room, after Athrun told Cagalli they would be right back, and kissing her on the cheek, making the blonde blush.

* * *

**Outside**

"Spill, Athrun! What happened!" screamed Meer, tears about to leak

"... we were working, until Yzak saw Cagalli being attacked by Meyrin, Lunamaria, and Ahmed... when I got there, the two sisters hurt Cagalli in the worst ways possible, and Ahmed threw knives at me... Ahmed also raped Cagalli." Athrun couldn't stop himself from sobbing Cagalli's name.

"Oh my..." Lacus's hand was covering her mouth, her eyes wider than a computer.

"Don't worry, Athrun. It wasn't your fault." comforted Stellar, but Kira stopped her.

"Wasn't his fault? If he protected Cagalli better, or at least enchance her security, those b-st-rds would've never harmed her!"

"Kira! He tried! You wouldn't have been able to protect her if you were him!" snapped Miriallia, glaring at the brunette. Kira stepped back, surprised, and then huffed and left the hospital, probably to go for a walk outside to calm himself.

"I'm sorry guys... she probably will never be the same again." Athrun looked down, not being able to forgive himself.

"It's okay, Athrun. Things happen that we don't want. We'll just have to live with it." soothed Dearka, and even Yzak agreed with a nod.

"Anyways, I'm worried about Cagalli. I'm going back in." Athrun shuffled his feet, and re-entered the hospital room.

"Wow. He really loves her." remarked Shinn, and everyone else nodded.

* * *

**Cagalli's Room**

As Athrun entered the room, Cagalli sat up again, hearing the door open. She stayed like that until Athrun calmed her down again, and began to warm up to her.

'You seem to know me better than I know myself, Athrun.' Cagalli's writing was very neat.

"I've known you for quite a while already." replied the blunette, gazing at her pretty face.

'I wonder what you look like...'

"You wonder what I look like?"

'Yes, I want to know you more.'

"Really? Before this... incident, you would've smacked me on the cheek, burning red from anger."

'Oh really?'

"Really." Cagalli sat there, looking at Athrun (well, her head was facing him), and wondering what he looked like.

'I'm tired.' she wrote randomly, and faced Athrun again.

"You're tired? Alright. Go to sleep, I'll be here for you when you awake, promise." and with that promise, Cagalli snuggled into her bed, and Athrun kiss her once again on the cheek. He watched the blonde's cheek turn red slowly, but it faded once he left.

**-3 hours later-**

Every one of Cagalli's friends stayed in her room, watching her intently. Kira had come back, with a baseball bat (Meer asked him what he did with it and he just gulped and ignored the question). Cagalli yawned and awoke, startled by all the noise in the room.

'Athrun?'

"I'm here." Athrun gazed at the blonde, who was reaching out to hold him.

'Where are you?' Athrun sighed, and let her hold his hand.

"Aw, what a cute couple!" squealed Stellar, watching them intently, and Cagalli drew back from Athrun, looking the other way.

"Anyways, Cagalli meet the others!"

By the end of their visit, Cagalli had learned to recognize people by their voices and touch. They left leaving the blunette there to comfort Cagalli.

'Athrun, my heart feels empty. You know more about me than myself, yet you seem to keep secrets from me. Please tell me what they are!' Cagalli's pen dashed back and forth on the paper, and Athrun read it all, his heart sinking.

"You'll know later, Cagalli. Right now, I have something to tell you."

'What is it?'

"I love you." he kissed her on the lips after those words, and Cagalli didn't hold back; she was stunned. This... guy, who she just met today, was in love with her? And kissing her? What's going on. She broke apart; not for air, but of worry.

"Cagalli..."

'Who are you to me? Why did you say 'I love you' to me? Why did you kiss me?'

"I love you because I love you, Cagalli, you're the one that fills my heart with happiness all the time. I kissed you because we shared our first kisses with each other. I'm more than a friend and lover to you."

'...' Cagalli had nothing to write, so she just snuggled into Athrun's arms, pondering all that happened to her, and what she should plan to do next.

"Oh yeah, you use to work for me... but now you're blind... you can be excused."

'''I use to go to work for him?''' (three of these: ' are her thoughts). 'Can I still...' but Cagalli scratched it out, embarassed.

"What's wrong, Cagi? Scared of something?" teased Athrun, making her slap him.

'Can I still go to work with you? I don't want to stay home with klutzy Kira.' Athrun laughed. Klutzy Kira.

"Sure. But can you ask Kira one thing?"

'What?'

"Since we're moving farther away, you'll have to stay at my house to work. Is that okay?"

'Fine. What jobs do you own?'

"Mechanical Toy company, and a school."

'Really? Can I attend the school though?'

"As a secretary?"

'Secretary? If I have someone to help me... how about Stellar?'

"No, I'll have Dearka help you."

'Milly's boyfriend?'

"Yup."

'Okay...' and Cagalli stopped writing, and leaned against Athrun, falling into a sleep. Athrun gaped at her; how was he supposed to leave?

'Wait a second... I don't have to leave...' he thought, his naughty thoughts coming in, and he jumped in bed with Cagalli (no nasty things though, I assure you), and they shared the bed together (much to the nurse's disgust), sleeping in each other's arms, and with Athrun's hugging Cagalli protectively, it was a romantic sleep (no nasty stuff).

* * *

**Next Day, Monday  
**

Cagalli woke up first, and almost fell off the bed when she felt Athrun's arms around her. She started to shift, and Athrun opened his sleepy eyes.

"Stop that Cagalli, it's me, Athrun." Cagalli stopped, and rested in his embrace, comforted by his warm touch. She grabbed her pen and a brand new sheet of paper.

'Don't you have to go to school today?'

"I'm not a kid, Cagalli!" and he pulled her closer, nuzzling his face in her blonde hair.

'I meant... work?'

Few moments of peaceful silence.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" he scrambled out of bed, and looked at himself. 'Who the hell undressed me!' he glared at the blonde, who was confused by his actions, "CAGALLI! DID YOU UNDRESS ME!"

'NO! ARE YOU NASTY!' he looked her up and down. A night dress, with her panties almost showing. 'What are you doing, Athrun?'

"Uhhh... nothing! Nothing! Look, I'll be back later on today, okay? Our friends will check you out of this hospital, so I'll see you at your house," he said, while putting on his clothes, "don't harm yourself, and I love you, Cagi." and he hugged and kissed her, before running off to Zala School; Kindergarten to Grade 12.

'''He's... odd.'''

* * *

_**Author's Notes: YEAH! FINALLY DONE 7th CHAPTER! YAY:) Hope you guys hated it! Yes, I know losing memories is old, but I made her mute and blind too! -waggles finger at you- So it's different! PLEASE SEND IN ALL YOUR REVIEWS! And check out my oneshot: Chaos Between Lovers. '.'**_

**Cagalli: 'Athrun?'**

**Athrun: I'm right here!**

**Cagalli: -hugs him-**

**Shadow: ... my young eyes!**

**Athrun: Hey, you shut up right now! At least you didn't see Kira and Lacus... um... doing Rated M cr-p!**

**Shadow :Actually, I saw it all.**

**Athrun: OMG AND YOU'RE ONLY 13!**

**Shadow: Now you know. I'm mature for my age, so you shut your trap. ANYWAYS! HOPE YOU HATED THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW! (this chapter svcked, I know). **


	8. Athrun's Wild Day and Cagalli's Calm Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny!

* * *

**_The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary_**

**_Chapter 8, Athrun's Wild Day and Cagalli's Calm Day_**

**_

* * *

_Zala School; Kindergarten to Grade 12**

"Damn! I'm late!" Panicked a blunette as he drove furiously around. So far, he ran over a raccoon, hit an old man and old lady, scared the living daylights out of two school girls, and also got 6 tickets for his horrible driving.

'If only I didn't undress myself last night, I would've been safe!' Though Athrun angrily, cursing himself. 'At least it was good sleeping with a hot blonde.'

Athrun jumped out of the car, and raced inside the school to his office (knocking down 8 kids on the way). The secretary was glaring at him, and a finger tapping her watch.

"Okay! Okay! I'm late!" he snapped, throwing up his hands.

"I'm disappointed, Mr. Zala! You're never late!" the secretary, Mrs. Toramizu, folding her arms.

"Who's the boss here, Toramizu?" Athrun ran into his office, after commanding Mrs. Toramizu to get him coffee.

"Stupid Zala. Where's the vice principal you were gabbering around?" she asked, entering his office to give him the coffee.

"She was involved in an accident. Probably she'll come later on this week." replied her boss, putting up pictures of a certain blonde.

"Who is she?" Mrs. Toramizu pointed to the pictures.

"Our new vice principal... and my girlfriend." he told her, and Mrs. Toramizu raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you banned that kind of relationship?"

"I MAKE THE RULES HERE, TORAMIZU! NOW GET OUT!" roared the furious blunette.

"Suit yourself." the secretary shrugged, and left his office.

"Stupid secretary..." mumbled the pissed principal.

"Heard that, Zala."

"Damn!" Athrun banged his fist onto the table.

"Don't do that again, Zala. We don't need to spend money on another table!"

"Then you can be my table!"

"... my panties can be a drawer!"

"SLUT!" yelled Athrun, and fired his secretary.

'Looks like Cagalli will have more work than ever... wait! I can ask Dearka to work here! Milly can take his job of helping Cagalli...'

"Mr. Zala fired his 16th secretary... after 1 week, 2 hours and 9 nanoseconds... what a record!" reported a little boy, with green hair and blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, Amoske Daichi?" thundered Athrun, glaring at the 6 year old.

"AAAAAAAAAH! MR. ZALA IS GOING MAD AGAIN!" wailed Daichi, running off.

"That's like the 517th student you scared off this month." sighed a voice. Athrun slowly turned around, more pissed than ever.

"What are YOU doing here, Mr. Neider?" asked Athrun curtly.

"Auel's just fine! Anyways, man, chill!" soothed the 17 year old.

"Chill my ass!"

"Sure, that'll do too!"

"AUEL NEIDER! DETENTION WITH ME TONIGHT!"

"Okay, whatever." and the eleventh grader skipped off.

'Now how come he's never scared?' wondered Athrun in his head, and sighed.

* * *

**Hakuya Hospital**

'''For some strange reason... I miss Athrun. I wonder what he's doing now?''' thought a curious blonde, reaching around her, getting familiar to her surroundings.

"Um... Miss. Hibiki?" Cagalli nodded as in an indication that she heard the nurse, "Your brother, Kira Hibiki, would like to visit you. Can he come in?" Cagalli nodded again.

Kira burst into the room, with Lacus following him.

"Cagalli! Are you alright?" Cagalli nodded, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank goodness! We panicked quite a lot when we heard that Athrun left you alone here!" whispered Lacus, sitting by her bed.

'I'm fine! Don't worry!' wrote the blonde, smiling at them.

"Anyways, ready to check out?" a nod came as a reply to the brunette.

"Then let's go!" agreed Lacus, and helped Cagalli get dressed.

"Cagalli and Lacus, ready?" asked Kira, tapping his foot.

"Yup!" Kira turned around, and eyed his sister. She was wearing loose red pants, with an orange t-shirt.

"Pretty firey, eh?" commented the brunette, and Lacus nodded, smiling. Then she jumped, as Cagalli poked her.

"I think she wants to go now." giggled Lacus, and the trio went downstairs to check Cagalli out of the hospital.

* * *

**Back To Zala**

"DAMNIT! STUPID DAICHI!" roared Athrun, slamming his hands on the desk, and making another 6 students scream in horror.

"What is it now, Athrun?" whined Dearka, turning his head towards his boss.

"That moron of a moron put a whoopie cushion on my chair!"

"Moron of a moron?" Dearka raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever then! That kiddo of an adulto! WHATEVER! THE THING IS HE PUT A WHOOPIE CUSHION ON MY CHAIR! THAT IS A NEED FOR DETENTION!"

"Then give him detention! Why are you so pissed!" the blonde returned to his work.

"SHUT UP DEARKA!"

"Yelling at me won't help, you know."

"DEARKA! YOU ARE..."

"Fired? Sure. I don't wanna work here anyways."

"Oh, so fine. I'll find that Tolle person..."

"NEVERMIND! LET ME STAY HERE PLEASE!"

"Shut up then!"

"Yes, Mr. Zala!"

"DEARKA!"

"What?"

"WHAT KINDA COFFEE IS THIS?"

"Mrs. Zala's tea, what else?"

"Dearka..." Athrun stood up, and raised his fist.

"Alright, alright! It's coke mixed with tomato juice!" Dearka raised his hands in defense.

"Coke! TOMATO JUICE! ARE YOU INSANE, DEARKA?"

"No, I'm sane. You're insane. You're just so darned pissed cuz you miss Cagalli." Dearka rolled his eyes, and continued working on the calls.

"How would you know..." whispered Athrun, glancing at the blonde's pictures taped on his wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hibiki Residence**

"Hey, Cagalli, we're home." announced Kira, aiding Cagalli out of the car.

Cagalli felt the bricks, and smiled. She shot Kira a questioning look.

"They're red and brown." answered her brother.

"Come on, Cagalli, let's go in."

As Lacus helped Cagalli into the house, Cagalli felt every inch of the house. She slowly got familiar to her surroundings. Her stomach growled.

"Help yourself, Cagalli." chuckled Kira, watching his sister point to the kitchen. Cagalli nodded and flashed him a grateful smile.

The blonde stepped into the kitchen, with Lacus following her.

"What would you like, Cagallli? Pancakes? Muffins?" Cagalli held up 2 fingers, which Lacus took as the second choice, muffins. "How many?" Her friend raised up 5 fingers. "Alright! 5 muffins comin' up!"

Lacus started baking, while Cagalli examined her surroundings once again. She suddenly clapped 4 times, for the syllables in Kira's name; Kiwi-Kira. Kira ran downstairs, and asked Cagalli what was wrong. She did a sleeping action.

"Huh...?" she did it again.

"I think she wants to know where she sleeps." giggled Lacus, putting the unbaked muffins in the oven.

"Oh!"

"You're really going to have to be better at Charades, Kiwi-Kira." teased Lacus, setting the timer.

"C'mon Cagalli." Kira offered his hand to his sister, which she took (after reaching around). He slowly led her up the stairs, and opened the metal door. He let go of her hand, as she examined the room.

She glanced at her brother with a satisfied smile.

"You like it?" she nodded, and felt around for the bed. She started bouncing on it.

'It's been such a long time since she's been this happy... ever since mother and father left us...' thought Kira, standing there. He jumped when Cagalli fell off the bed.

"Cagalli!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Athrun**

"You should never give detention to Auel and Daichi at the same time again..." cursed Dearka, drying his hair.

"I know! God, shut up now!"

"At least I wasn't having a mud bath." joked Dearka, glancing at the millions of towels that Athrun used to get the mud that Auel splashed on him off.

"Ugh... I can't believe they put rotten tomatoes in my extra pair of boxers!" whined Athrun, holding up his blue boxers. Dearka fought not to laugh.

"You... eh hem... bring... -cough cough- extra... underwear to school?" exclaimed Dearka, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Yes! I DO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF!"

"DEARKA! SHUT UP!" a few girls that were passing by shrieked, and ran out of the school (forgetting their detention with the History teacher).

"Whoa, chill..." began Dearka, and when Athrun began to reply, he added, "your ass."

"DEARKA!" Dearka heeded the warning and ran out to find Milly.

"Jeez... wow. It's like... 5 already! I'm gonna go over to Cagalli's house..." mumbled Athrun, glancing at his watch.

"OH! CAGALLI! OH CAGALLI! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" came boys' horrid singing voices in the hallway.

"What the heck?" yelled Athrun, and ran out to the hallway. Daichi and Auel, singing their hearts out.

"CAGALLI! I LOVE YOU! I WANNA HAVE IT WITH YOU! OH! BEAR MY CHILDREN!"

"DAICHI! AUEL!" roared Athrun, and there, began a chase in the school.

"CAGALLI! CAGALLI! WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

"YOU BOYS ARE GOING TO DIE! A PAINFUL DEATH!"

"BUT TO WARN YOU, MY DEAR CAGALLI... I HAVE A BAD TEMPER TOWARDS KIDS! SO PLEASE ABORT OUR CHILDREN FOR ME! FOR ME!"

"ARGH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli began to pout, and Kira chuckled. Lacus raced upstairs, hearing the loud crash.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we are. It's just that little Cagi fell off her bed while bouncing on it." Kira avoided getting slammed into the wall by his blind sister.

"Oh my! Kira, please stop teasing her!" Lacus reached for Cagalli's hand, and led her downstairs, to help her to the muffins.

"I will, Lacus, I will." hollered Kira, as he also followed them downstairs.

Cagalli pouted, and gave everyone a look that said, "he's not going to stop!"

"I will, Cags!" protested Kira, folding his arms.

"Muffins are almost ready! Please don't kill each other before the muffins are done!" pleaded Lacus, looking at them with worry.

"We won't." promised Kira.

"Kira..." warned Lacus, reaching for a broom.

"What?"

"I shall give you 18 seconds for you to leave this room!"

"Alright! I'm sorry, Cags!" she nodded, indicating that she forgave him.

DING!

"What was that sound again...?" asked Lacus, pausing to think. A burning smell began to float around.

"Oh no! The muffins!" gasped Kira, and Lacus screamed.

"The muffins!" she wailed, as she stopped the timer and opened the oven. The muffins were burnt. Not brown, black.

"Aw..." whined Kira, slouching.

"I'm sooo sorry! I'll make another bunch!" she assured, wringing her hands as she took out all the correct equipement.

Cagalli was laughing, without sound.

"It's not funny, Cagalli!" warned Lacus, pointing her mixing spoon at her. Kira yelped in mock horror and ran away with Cagalli's hand in his. Lacus pretended to chase after them, but went back to continue cooking.

DING! DONG!

Cagalli perked up, eyes shining. Kira rolled his eyes, and began to make kissing sounds. Cagalli slapped him. She dashed to open the door.

"Hi Cagalli." he pecked her on the cheek, and she hugged him, but immediately got off him, with mud coated on her arms. She began to freak out.

"Hello Ath--- Cagalli! Why is there mud...?" she faltered as she glanced at Athrun's clothes. She frowned, and raised her mixing spoon to the washroom. "Bathtime, Athrun. You too, Cagalli. Athrun use the one downstairs."

"Yes ma'am." Athrun caught the clothes Kira tossed him, and went downstairs, while Cagalli still stood freaking out.

"Fine, fine, I'll help you." sighed Lacus, and led her upstairs (no, none of them are lesbians).

**-After the Baths-**

"Mmmmm... yummy muffs, Lacus." complimented Athrun, munching on his 2nd.

"Yeah, they're awesome." agreed Kira, pecking his fiancee on the cheek. Cagalli seconded this by nodded happily.

"Sooo... how was your day, Athrun?" asked Lacus, smiling at him. He gulped, as he began to tell his tale.

**-5 hours later-**

"And yeah. I smacked Auel and Daichi." finished Athrun, blushing. Cagalli fell off her chair with laughter, while Kira simply roared with laughter.

"Oh man... maybe you guys shouldn't have sex anyhow..." he chuckled, while Athrun glare at him, and ran away, from Cagalli, who was holding up a lamp.

"Cruelty to children." sighed Lacus, watching.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes: Wheeeeeeeee... finally. School's starting, so I don't have much time. I know EXACTLY what I want to do, but I'm too lazy to write it down!**_

**Cagalli: -writes- GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD, ATHRUN!**

**Athrun: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Shadow: -.-;; If you were, you'd get out of her way right now.**

**Athrun: -runs away-**

**Shadow: -.-;; Anyways, help me! Am I getting boring? Am I going too fast:O JUST REVIEW!**


	9. Am I Going Crazy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny... or anything related to it. -.-;; I think.

* * *

**_The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary_**

**_Chapter 9, Am I Going Crazy?_**

* * *

**Tuesday Morning Hibiki Residence**

Athrun stayed over for the night, in the guest room beside Kira's bedroom (even when Athrun begged, Kira would not let him sleep with Cagalli).

"Athrun! Kira! Wake up! It's breakfast time!" announced Lacus, setting the pancakes on the table.

"Mmmmmm..." was Kira's muffled reply. Cagalli shook her head, and sighed. Lacus privately agreed; how much lazier could he get?

"ATHRUN!" hollered Lacus, hoping Athrun would get up immediately.

"Hfmmm... go away, shut up Lacus." Cagalli turned red in anger, while Lacus just stopped, hand over her mouth.

Cagalli slowly ascended the stairs (after bumping into several things), and found Athrun's room. There was silence, until Athrun screamed.

"Oh dear." murmured Lacus, and continued with pouring the milk and juice.

"Morning, Lacus." mumbled Kira, slipping down the stairs.

"Hi, Kira. Go take a wash. You look like you've been sleeping with pigs." ordered Lacus, frowning at Kira.

His usually neat brown hair was messed up, with some strands of pink hair he pulled out from Lacus, and his clothes were scruffy. His cheeks were covered with drool, and imprints like waffles. His eyes were unfocused, and he was dead pale.

"Yes, ma'am." teased Kira, and Lacus imitated throwing her pan at him.

Cagalli came back down the stairs with the help of Athrun, who had a huge bump on his head.

"Morning Lacus. Sorry for what I said earlier." he apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay. Sit down and eat." she passed the maple syrup and strawberry sauce to him.

"Thanks, Lacus." Athrun shoved pancakes down his throat, then gulped down some milk. Lacus looked at him with curiousity.

"What's the rush?" asked Kira, coming down and sitting.

"School... need... to... -choke- get... to... -choke- work!" he coughed, then stood up, but Cagalli stopped him. "Eh? What's wrong, Cagalli?"

She puppy-eyed him, and he groaned.

"No Cagalli! I will NOT stay home with you!" he earned a disapproving shake of her head.

"I think she wants to go to work with you." chuckled Kira, drinking orange juice.

"Huh? But she's..."

"Come on, Athrun! I thought you knew her better than that!" pleaded Lacus, sitting down on Kira's lap.

"But..."

"She'll be very happy if she could." finished Kira, watching his friend.

"But... oh fine!" he gave in, after Cagalli started poking him. The blonde punched her fist into the air in triumph. Only to punch poor Athrun on the chin.

* * *

**Zala School, Kindergarten to Grade 12**

While Cagalli and Athrun were in the car, Cagalli fell asleep. Athrun watched her carefully whenever he hit a red light.

"I miss you Cagalli... I miss your voice, your memories... everything you lost, I miss." he whispered softly, cupping her cheek with his free hand.

**_BAM! BAM!_**

"OW! CAGALLI!" roared Athrun, cupping his sore, red, burning cheek.

Cagalli had whacked Athrun with her bag when he cupped her cheek, thinking that a mad groper was touching her. The blonde's blind eyes widened, and she shrunk into her seat.

"Ugh! Just don't do that again!" he muttered, driving insanely again.

"Why you little pervert jerk!" Athrun's head whipped around, and the car almost slammed into an old lady.

"Cagalli...?" big eyes stared at him.

'Probably just my imagination.' but the navy-haired man watching and listened carefully after that.

"Hi Mr. Zala! Is this the new secretary?" asked a 12 year old, glancing at the blind blonde.

"Yeah, it is. Her name is Cagalli, but you're to called her Miss. Athha." Cagalli glared at him with her blind eyes, and he corrected himself, "But she preferes to be called Cagalli."

"Alright! Nice to meet you, Cagalli! My name is Meykia Neider!"

"Neider?!" gasped Athrun. Meykia rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the sister of that stupid old -censored- Auel." she rolled her eyes once more.

"Did he get in trouble with your parents?"

"Obviously! Dad almost killed him!" cheered Meykia eagerly, and Cagalli doubled over, silently laughing.

"Wow, thank your dad for me!" sighed Athrun, and Meykia nodded, and went on to class.

"Who's Auel Neider?" Athrun spun around, eyes wide.

"CAGALLI?!" dumb eyes stared back.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm on writer's block for almost all my old stories... BUT DO NOT WORRY!!! NAKA SHALL FIND A WAY!!! And please check out my other new story, Akatsuki High School. Thanks, and love you all! AND ATHRUN IS STARTING TO HEAR THINGS!!! WILL OUR MALE HERO FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! Let's hope so. _**


	10. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Author's Notes: I'm really sorry for the long delay... I seriously didn't know how to continue, so yeah...

* * *

**_Chapter 10, Surprises_**

* * *

**Zala School**

"Cagalli, my friend hurt his arm while running outside... can you help him?" asked a young boy, holding up his friend who seemed in to be in bad condition, who looked at Cagalli with desperate eyes. On the first day of work, a lot of students seemed to be interested in seeing her, so she recieved a lot of visits. This wasn't the first time someone had gotten hurt.

Cagalli sighed, and gave a reassuring smile while nodding. While she got up to get the first aid kit, the two boys thanked her repeatedly, while she just smiled even more. She walked around her desk and reached out for the injured arm, after almost poking the boy in the eyes. She put alchohal on it, which made the boy flinch. He was about to wail, when Cagalli placed a finger on his lips, signalling for him to hush. He did so, and in no time, his arm was neatly bandaged, and the two boys left after waving at and thanking Cagalli.

Athrun saw all of it. He sighed, his eyes filled with sadness. If only the children could hear her enchanting voice, see her side of humour... even watch her throw stuff at him. But that was all over; and it was completely his fault for not being able to defend her back at the office. If he could turn time, he would've gotten himself killed instead of not hearing that furious voice.

"Cagalli! How are you?" Athrun looked up, eyes narrowed, but it was only Mia Campbell, who held a bouquet of roses. The blonde stood up, and hugged Mia after stumbling around the desk, eyes filled with tears. Mia hugged her back, and pulled back, pushing the bouquet into Cagalli's arms. She tilted her head to the side, and touched the rose, unsure of what it was. She pricked herself on a thorn, and Athrun made a move to help her, but Mia and Dearka rushed to her side. (A.N.: Dearka's the secretary, remember? People are going to Cagalli 'cause Dearka has no clue what do when it comes to injuries.)

"Cags, are you okay?" asked Dearka, looking at her index finger. Mia inspected it closely, then a devilish smile formed on her face. She whipped her head around, and smiled at Athrun.

"Mr. Zala, do you want the honor of tasting Cagi's blood?" Athrun raised his eyebrow, and sighed. He got up, taking the bouquet from Cagalli's arms despite her protests. He took her finger, and after gazing into her blind, golden eyes, he put her finger into his mouth.

Cagalli's eyes widened, as he licked the finger, and removed it from his mouth. Dearka, Mia, and some 10th grade students that were in there for something cheered like mad. The vice-principal held the finger to her heart, a blush forming on her face. Athrun cupped her cheeks, and kissed them, earning more cheers and an even redder face from Cagalli.

"You really love her, don't you, Athrun?" whispered Mia into his ear as she left 1 hour later. Athrun didn't spend a minute thinking about it; it was pretty obvious that he did, even to himself. He sighed, and looked at Cagalli again, who was writing on special paper designed for blind people.

'Yes, I do. I just wonder if she loves me back.'

* * *

**7:35 PM**

"Cagalli, it's time to go." Athrun stood up, looking at the time. Cagalli was still at her desk, but she had fallen asleep 2 hours ago.

"Hi Athrun, Cagalli. Are you guys ready?" Lacus entered the room, with Kira, Mia, Stellar, Shinn, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak, and Shiho behind her. They were planning to go out for dinner together, since there was a festival at the restaurant they loved to eat at.

"Cagalli's still working, but I'm ready." Athrun went over to Cagalli and touched her shoulder. As he bent down to her face, he heard her saying words. His eyes widened in shock, and the rest of them understood; they leaned in to hear what Cagalli was saying.

"... Athrun... I... love you... please... don't leave me... ever... again..." Athrun stumbled back, eyes wide. Mia smiled, eyes warm.

Suddenly, Cagalli yelped and woke up. She stared at them. "Huh... wha---" She realized and her hands dashed to her lips.

"Cagalli... you're not... mute?" Athrun asked, his eyes wide once more.

"Of course not. I'm not blind either." She stood up, and sighed, eyes down.

"But... but... how come you didn't tell me?" He turned to the others, who weren't looking at him, "Did you guys know?"

Slowly, they all nodded, one by one.

"W-why... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, CAGALLI?!" the blunette rounded back on Cagalli, and held her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Athrun, stop!"

"Why...? Did you want to torture me?! Did you enjoy seeing me in pain? Huh?! Did you?! I bet you had a laugh with the others, didn't you?!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!" shouted Cagalli, crying inbetween her words, "No, I didn't. I wanted to know... if you really cared about me... if you... return the feelings I have for you..."

Everybody stayed silent; they knew, they found out Cagalli was doing this 1 day after she was released from the hospital. They didn't dare intervene because they wanted to see what will happen.

"Feelings...?" Athrun was stunned, Cagalli, his childhood rival, had feelings for him?

"Athrun... I... I... love you." she whispered the last three words, and she collasped into his chest, sobbing loudly. Athrun, still stunned, recovered immediately, and rested his head on Cagalli's head.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you like that... and... I love you too." everybody else clapped and cheered; there was now another good reason to go out for dinner.

"So, anyone up for Tapoica Eternity?" hollered Shinn, resulting in erupts of laughter and cheers, and everyone rushed out.

Athrun and Cagalli stayed behind, Cagalli leaning on Athrun's chest, with his arm around her waist.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Yes, she was never really blind or mute, and she never did have amnesia. All she wanted to know was if Athrun loved her. :3 So kawaii... _**

**_I'm really, really, really sorry for the long delay. I would've started this during the March Break, but I was in Japan without Internet access, so I couldn't update. Gomen-nasai, mina-san! I'll get started on chapter 11 as soon as I can! Now more Cagalli x Athrun fluffiness. _**


End file.
